life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Mikey North
Michael North, better known as Mikey (born December 27, 1996), is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell. Personality Mikey can quickly be described as more of a nerdy student. Like his friend Steph Gingrich, he enjoys tabletop games. Appearance Mikey wears a grey t-shirt depicting the words "Cool Story Bro" in lime green lettering. He wears black, full-rim glasses and medium-wash blue jeans with rips at the knees. Background Mikey used to live together with his brother, Drew North, and his father, Anthony North. After losing his position at the shipyard following the Prescott Foundation's liquidation of the Arcadia Bay Marine Corporation, Anthony was forced to move back into his old apartment while Mikey was sent to live with Drew in his dorm room."Drew's hurt, of course, but there's other things going well for us. I'm moving back into my...my old apartment in... (looks at watch) Two and a half hours. I don't know if you know this, but, uh...Mikey's been crashing at Drew's dorm." (Anthony North, "Hell is Empty".) Seeing him struggle to find a new job, Mikey tried to help his father by having him promise to take a remedial skills class''"I spent the day at the library again. Computers aren't my thing, you know that, but I'm trying to learn. There's a remedial skills class Mikey made me promise to take, so I‘m gonna do that next, see about learning how to type worth a damn."'' (Anthony North's email on Drew's computer, "Brave New World".) and supporting Drew's efforts to collect money. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Mikey in her journal: Mikey North is the captain of Steph's fan club, and the two of them can be found huddled around tables rolling twenty-sided dice whenever they have the chance. If life were one of those '80s movies Dad used to watch, Mikey would be the nerd that the jocks give wedgies to. In the real world, if someone messed with Mikey they'd be in deep shit. Mikey's older brother is Drew North, Blackwell's alpha jock. The truth is, Mikey is one of the few genuinely nice people in this place, although every once in a while he says something that reveals a darker outlook on life. No idea where he gets it from. Maybe Star Trek? Episode One - "Awake" Mikey can be seen sitting with Steph in the corner of the Blackwell courtyard, playing a tabletop game resembling Dungeons and Dragons. When Chloe Price interacts with the two, Steph expresses interest in Rachel Amber, to which Mikey teases her for having a crush. Should Chloe choose to join in on their tabletop game, Mikey will proceed to roleplay with the two. Episode Two - “Brave New World” After Chloe takes the money from Drew's dorm room, Mikey enters the dorm and expresses surprise at finding her there, closely followed by Drew. As Drew tells them to escape, Damon Merrick enters the dorms, searching for Drew in order to collect his debt. Drew tells Chloe and Mikey to stay quiet and leaves to talk with Damon. Soon afterwards, Damon can be heard beating Drew up for refusing to hand over the money while Mikey listens in horror. Give Damon the money= Give Damon the money Chloe opens the door and hands over Drew's money to Damon. As Mikey rushes to stop her, Damon slaps him away, causing him to fall and break his arm. |-|Stay with Mikey= Stay with Mikey Damon continues to beat up Drew and breaks his knee in the process, then threatens to go after Mikey before leaving the dorms. Mikey opens the door and rushes to his brother's side, and Drew thanks Chloe for remaining silent. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Gave Damon the money= Gave Damon the money While at the hospital, Chloe has the option of visiting Mikey's hospital room, where she informs him, Drew, and Steph about Rachel's fight with Damon. While there, Chloe can play the tabletop game with Mikey, Steph, and Drew one last time. Near the end of the game, Chloe and Mikey's characters are cornered by opposing armies, leaving their only option of succeeding to be using a spell that will destroy themselves along with their enemies. With the capability to save only one of them, Chloe has the option of either letting them die together or backtalking Mikey into protecting himself while Chloe sacrifices her character. After the game, Drew offers to play another round with him while Steph thanks Chloe for bringing Mikey's spirits up. |-|Stayed with Mikey= Stayed with Mikey While at the hospital, Chloe has the option of visiting Drew's hospital room, where she informs him, Mikey, and Steph about Rachel's fight with Damon. Relationships Family *Drew North - Drew is Mikey's brother, and naturally they have a strong fraternal love. After Drew bullies Nathan, Chloe having been a witness, Mikey texts Chloe about how his brother is not always so mean. *Anthony North - Father of Mikey and Drew. Friends *Steph Gingrich - The two are best friends, both taking a mutual interest in roleplaying games and filmography. *Chloe Price - Depending on the player's decisions, Mikey will either be impressed with Chloe or annoyed with her lack of knowledge. As Mikey texts Chloe about how his brother is not always so mean, he evidently cares about her opinion. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Mikey's zodiac sign is Capricorn. * If he becomes injured, Mikey's hospital room number is 785. * If Chloe condemns him for destroying the Training Grounds during their tabletop game in "Awake", Mikey gives her a piece of green candy as a "potion". While visiting their hospital room in "Hell is Empty", Chloe can offer the candy to Drew (either during their backtalk or the second tabletop game), to which Drew reveals that he loves that kind of candy. Gallery Mikey_North_BtSE1_01.png|Mikey playing the tabletop game with Chloe. Mikey_North_BtSE1_02.png|Mikey playing the tabletop game with Chloe (2). Mikey_North_BtSE1_03.png|Mikey saying goodbye to Chloe. Mikey_North_BtSE2_01.png|Mikey upon finding Chloe in Drew's room. Mikey_North_BtSE2_02.png|Mikey listening to his brother being beaten by Damon (determinant). Mikey_North_BtSE2_03.png|Mikey holding his broken arm (determinant). Mikey_North_BtSE3_V2_02.png|Mikey expressing surprise over Damon stabbing Rachel (determinant). Mikey_North_BtSE3_V1_01.png|Mikey resting in his hospital bed (determinant). Mikey_North_BtSE3_V1_02.png|Mikey playing the tabletop game in his hospital bed (determinant). References ru:Майки Норт pt-br: Mikey North Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Before the Storm Category:North Family